1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side skirt for a truck, and more particularly, to a side skirt installed for protection of various types of tanks installed under a body of a truck.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of tanks including fuel tanks and air tanks are generally installed under a body of a truck, and as a means for protecting the tanks, a side skirt is provided in the truck. For example, the fuel tank of the truck requires body strength enough to retain an internal fuel and tolerate an external force generated in the case of a collision, etc., and also enables to prevent the fuel tank from damage by an external factor such as deformation of the body in the case of a vehicle collision to minimize damage caused therefrom.
To meet the needs, a side skirt (substantially, the side skirt and a rail assembly) in the shape of a predetermined plate is installed in a body frame side of the truck to protect the tanks from outside influences.
Moreover, to reduce gas emission from a diesel vehicle, an auxiliary fuel such as urea has been widely used recently and accordingly a tank for storing urea in the truck has been protected using the side skirt.
An example of a conventional side skirt discloses a slide-type side skirt which is disposed to arrange from a lower end of a side of a body to a position of wheel to prevent a pedestrian or the like from being caught under a body frame.
Generally, in the case of large trucks, in fuel injection for a tractor, an auxiliary fuel, urea, is also injected, and to secure entry of an injection gun, a side skirt has to be removed, causing use of tools and increasing time for maintenance. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a tank assembly 11 including an air tank, a fuel tank, a urea tank, or the like is installed in a side of a body frame 10, and a ladder & guard rail assembly 12 serving as a side skirt is installed outwardly from the installed tank assembly 11.
Therefore, to inject urea into the urea tank of the tank assembly 11, front and rear bolt engagement portions 300 of the ladder & guard rail assembly 12 have to be disengaged by using a tool 200, and after injection of urea, the bolt engagement portions 300 have to be fastened by using the tool 200, causing inconvenience due to the use of the tool 200 and increasing time for maintenance.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.